


Forgiving

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [34]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Sam needed to be with his brother, to know that Dean was still his, Eliot needed him more, and the past year of playing with the two of them had taught him well enough where to bid his time and when to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

 

  
There was nothing simple about the hunt, nothing that led directly to the man they were going after, but Sam and Eliot had finally managed to track him down.  Sam had no doubt that his brother would have figured it out a lot faster if he had the information they had, but he didn’t let himself dwell on it.  If Dean had been able to figure it out, they wouldn’t have any lead on him at all and after six months Sam was done with the cat and mouse game. 

Eliot was at his side, still for reasons Sam would never understand.  He could put it off as Dean leaving Sam in Eliot’s care, or Eliot wanting to see this thing through, but underneath it all, Sam knew that Eliot had stayed just for him and that still didn’t make any sense.  Eliot and Dean had tried to make him understand once, but as much as Sam needed the two of them, he never really understood why they needed him.

The spell was making things more complicated for them on this hunt than it should have been.  Sam tried to ask around about his brother, but of course, he couldn’t speak when it concerned Dean, couldn’t say his name or even give a description of him.  Eliot couldn’t see anything that dealt with Dean.  Sam had an idea about what the spell could be doing to Dean, but he didn’t know for sure.  God he hated witches.  Especially witches that messed with his family. 

He didn’t know when the spell would end, what would cause it to stop, but they had to find Dean.  He had a feeling that was the key to ending it anyway.  The witches had been all too happy to ask about his brother, like they knew where he was but just wanted to make it harder to find him.

Eliot was at his back, the werewolf they were hunting had managed to sneak up on them twice already, almost slicing them up before they’d gotten away from it.  He turned his head as Eliot pulled his weapon up and barely had time to knock Eliot aside as a blur of motion came into the picture, the werewolf attacking from the front as a man stood between them, guns firing.

Eliot’s shot missed the man, but barely and Eliot looked pissed.  “What the hell Sammy?”

He tried to tell him it was Dean, that Dean had been in the way but Eliot couldn’t see it and he couldn’t speak the words.  Instead, he pushed Eliot back down.  “Stay here!”  He yelled as he ran after the werewolf and the brother he’d been hunting.

It didn’t take long to follow the trail the two had left behind.  The werewolf was bleeding badly, but he was quicker than the average were and Dean seemed to be having trouble shooting him in the heart.  The same trouble Eliot and Sam had been having. 

He came into the clearing just as the beast was rearing back.  He could see from the way Dean moved that he was injured and he pushed back the fear of bite marks to make sure Dean stayed alive long enough to worry about a full moon.  He threw himself into the fray, shooting even as he threw Dean to the forest ground. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked up at his brother, but Sam didn’t try to speak, just turned back to the werewolf and opened fire.  He felt Dean at his back doing the same, felt the heat of his body and the way Dean’s body compensated for the kick of the gun even as they fired from the ground. 

The werewolf fell hard and Eliot entered the clearing a second later.  Sam wasn’t sure if his lover had waited like he asked, or if Sam had just winded him enough it had taken him time to get there, but he could see the anger in the other man’s eyes.

“What the fuck!”  Eliot grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet, his hands patting over Sam’s body without asking Sam if he was alright.  When his hand came away with blood Eliot’s face paled.  “Sam, what happened?”

“It’s not mine.”  He said, pushing Eliot back.  As much as he understood Eliot’s need to check on him, he had to get to his brother.  His brother that Eliot couldn’t see.

He turned back to Dean and he could see the confused look in his brother’s eyes, confused and wary.  “Dean,” He tried to say, but the words wouldn’t come out.  He held his hand out anyway and Dean took it. 

Sam didn’t waste any time and he knew he was channeling his inner Eliot as he pushed Dean’s jacket off his shoulders, looking for the wound that was bleeding.  He found a large cut on Dean’s right shoulder.  “Eliot, I need the first aid kit.”

“Sam? Is he-“ 

He cut off his words as Sam grabbed his hand and put it on Dean’s shoulder.  He couldn’t see Dean, he didn’t know how much the spell could do, but his instinct was right when Eliot gasped. 

“I need the first aid kit.”

Eliot squeezed Dean’s shoulder a little harder before releasing.  As he backed away, it was obvious he could see Dean’s blood on his hands.  “Be right back.  Meet me in the first clearing and I’ll burn this while you patch him up.”

Sam nodded and finally looked back at his brother.  He was watching Eliot go, his eyes closed to whatever he was thinking.  Sam tapped on his brother’s hand to get his attention.

“Eliot and I were cursed.”  He said softly. 

Dean’s reaction was exactly what Sam expected.  “God damn it Sammy!  What the hell happened?  I told him to look out for you and what happens?  A curse?  A spell?  You touch something you weren’t supposed to? “

It was obvious that Dean hadn’t heard what he said, just realized that he couldn’t hear anything Sam said.  He pulled Dean out of the clearing where the werewolf was waiting to be burned and set his brother down on a rock before pushing off his shirt so he could see the damage.  His shoulder was bleeding badly and Sam used his brother’s shirt to apply pressure to it.  His ribs were pretty beat up as well and when Sam looked at Dean expectantly, he shrugged.

“Got thrown into a rock wall.  Got a sharp edge on the shoulder, that’s all.  No claw marks.”

Sam nodded, keeping pressure on his shoulder and trying to figure out what to do next.  He had Dean, had his brother next to him for the first time in six months, bleeding and angry and fucking beautiful. 

He reached out with his other hand, forcing Dean’s face back as he brought their lips together in a brutal kiss.  He forced his way past Dean’s lips, his tongue demanding and taking even as Dean’s hand on his hips tried to gentle him. 

He didn’t break away until he heard Eliot behind him.  “Now that’s a sight for sore fucking eyes.”

He knew the curse was ended, that it was the three of them together that had ended it. 

He pulled back slightly and Dean’s eyes were dark.  “Tying you to my fucking bed Dean, never letting you out of my goddamn sight again.” 

“Sammy, I-“

“Don’t.  Not a word Dean.  I’m going to patch you up now and then we’re going back to the motel and you’re never doing this again, do you understand me?  Six months wasn’t enough to make me give up on you.  There is not enough time in the world to make me give up on you, do you understand that?”

Dean’s whole body shuddered under his hands and his eyes had a pleading edge to them, but he watched Dean swallow back whatever it was he wanted to say before finally answering.  “Yeah Sammy.  Never again.”

Eliot moved past them without acknowledging Dean then and Sam went about fixing his brother up.  He smelled the burning flesh before anything else and when Eliot stalked past towards the truck, he understood. 

Sam drove the Impala back to the motel and he wasn’t surprised to find that Eliot’s things had been moved into another room.  For all their talk about what they would do to Dean when they got him back, Sam had always known Eliot would have to take his time to deal with it, to trust himself with Dean afterwards. 

Sam closed the door behind him and let his head rest there for a minute before he felt Dean come up behind him. 

“I had to let you try Sam.  I had to-“

“I know Dean, I just, this has to stop.  You can’t love me like you do and hate yourself for it.  You can’t keep making me fight for this by myself.”

“Can’t run anymore Sam.”  He said softly.  “So many times, I knew you were out there, knew you were looking for me, and it would have been so easy to just wait for you.  Wanted to every damn night, but I needed to make sure.”

Sam turned around then, burying his head in his brother’s neck.  “You’re all I got Dean, you and Eliot.  We’re all he has.  You can’t leave us again.”

“I won’t Sam.” He said, pulling Sam’s face up to look at him.  “I’m here for good now.”

Sam nodded.  It wasn’t enough.  He needed to make Dean remember why he was there, to remember that he was Sam’s but not tonight.  He didn’t trust himself enough just yet for that and he didn’t trust Dean to tell him when enough was enough.

“I’ll go talk to Eliot in the morning.”

“You’ll try.”

“He can’t be that mad…”

“Really?”  Sam asked.  He hated how Dean put himself down, hated how Dean couldn’t understand that Eliot cared about him so damn much, that Eliot loved him for god’s sake.  “Tell me that tomorrow morning after you see him, because I’ve been living with him for six months Dean and the one thing I know for sure, is that you hurt the hell out of him.  He isn’t going to be as forgiving as I am.”

Dean looked up at him then, eyes dark and curious.  “And are you Sam, forgiving?”

He knew Dean needed it, needed to be punished but Sam couldn’t tonight.  Instead he pushed Dean back to the bed.  He stripped his brother of his clothes, every bit of it, then wrapped a length of rope around his hand.

“Sam?”

“Wasn’t kidding Dean.  Until I believe you, until I know you aren’t going to run again, I’m tying you to my bed every night.”

“Going to have your way with me?” Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam smacked his thigh hard, ignoring the way his cock jumped at the feel of his brother’s naked flesh and the sound of his moan.  “No.  Think of it as your first punishment.  There will be plenty more to come, once I trust you.”

“Sammy-“

“No Dean!  Did you think you’d just come back and slip into my bed Dean?  That just because I understood what you were doing meant I would just let it go?  Well fuck you!  You left us for six months and we had to find a way to get by without you.  Tonight, you can fucking stew in your mess.  I need to check on Eliot.”

Sam closed the door behind him, knowing his brother wouldn’t dare get up.  He found Eliot’s room and slipped inside while the other man was in the shower.  He didn’t join him, just stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed. 

As much as Sam needed to be with his brother, to know that Dean was still his, Eliot needed him more, and the past year of playing with the two of them had taught him well enough where to bid his time and when to act. 

When Eliot came out of the shower, it was to Sam, naked and waiting.  He let Eliot take him, let Eliot move slow and sure over his body, inside him, under him, and when they came together, it was Dean’s name they licked from each other’s lips.    
  



End file.
